The survey work conducted through this agreement benefits the requesting agency by utilizing the existing NCHS survey infrastructure to collect important data that will help the requesting agency accomplish its mission. NIH?s National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke collaborates with CDC?s National Center for Health Statistics to incorporate a 24-hour urine collection component in the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES). These data will be used by NIH?s NINDS to help accomplish its mission. The mission of the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke is to seek fundamental knowledge about the brain and nervous system and to use that knowledge to reduce the burden of neurological disease, including stroke. The Office of Clinical Research uses NHANES data for this purpose.